Devil Bird
Glowing red eyes shine from the treetops of the Skytop Forest, waiting and hunting for a meal. Since the City of Kin's existence, the Devil bird has been revered by Breim as a messenger of Argus and an omen of death. It is said that to see one will bring you misfortune but to wander into the path of a flock will bring about certain demise. Lore While many of these legends came into existence before the domestication of the Devil Bird, some still cringe as its very mention. These birds, especially those who live in the wild's of the forest, tend to be known for their aggression towards equines of all types. Flocks are carnivorous and hunt together, swarming prey as large as a dog. Foals who wander too close to wild birds will often be attacked by the flock and can receive serious wounds because of this. The farms of northern Sirith are the only ones in danger of such an assault though, as the wild Devil Birds rarely leave the safety of the forest. They are nocturnal animals, and can be heard hunting after sundown. Relationship with the Breim It is believed that the Devil Bird was domesticated after the end of the God's War, before Jin lead the herd into the tunnels (though there are no records to prove this). Being nocturnal animals, they were used to help equines find their way around the Labyrinth as their eyes were more accustom to the darkness. Not long after, the Devil Bird became the official symbol of Breim and the Royal Family; adopting its unique abilities and representation of Argus. A flock has since been kept in the Royal Garden and given to members of the Royal Family as gifts. The Devil Bird is known for its intelligence, making it a difficult creature to command. They require constant stimulation and attention, less they become bored and destructive. Their care takers must be firm in their rules and gain the birds respect before they can start to demand things of their familiar. Devil Birds who do not respect their owners will become aloof and even aggressive, posing a danger to anyone in the immediate area. These creatures are not recommended to inexperienced owners or anyone not willing to put the time and effort into training them. Creation Rules: The Devil Bird will always: * Be dark or jewel toned in color (unless by genetic mutation such as albinism) * Have 2 horns on their head (Which will always be a natural color) * Have a 3rd eye on their forehead * Resemble a member of the Corvid family (This includes jays and magpies) The Devil Bird can: * Have the piebald mutation * Have a feathered crest * Have two additional longer tail feathers * Have a tinted iridescent sheen on their feathers * Have different types of horn shapes * Have any color eyes The Devil Bird cannot: * Have antlers * Have horns anywhere other than their head * Have more than three eyes Category:Mythical Familiars Category:Breim